Sternpfade - Teil 3
by Saavek
Summary: Wie sich die Pfade von Menschen in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums immer wieder kreuzen, davon erzählt diese Geschichte. Der erste Teil behandelt das Thema Glauben.
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Hatschi!

Dieser Schnupfen war wirklich lästig. Ob er sich den auf der letzten Außenmission zugezogen hatte? Jonathan dachte zurück, womit er alles auf Bethar in Kontakt gekommen war. Da war diese merkwürdige purpurfarbene Blume. John hatte an ihr gerochen und eine Probe für die Botanik-Abteilung mitgenommen. Vielleicht sollte er mal dort nachfragen, ob sie irgendwelche Krankheitserreger darin gefunden haben.

"Später vielleicht", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Im Moment gab es wichtigeres zu tun. Die U.S.S. Ceres untersuchte gerade einen Nebel, der reichhaltige Vorkommen von Deuterium enthielt. Vor etwa einer Stunde hatten sie eine Sonde in den Nebel geschickt um herauszufinden, woraus er sonst noch besteht. Die Analyse ihrer Telemetriedaten verlangte nun Jonathans ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Diese wurde nun leider auch durch sich langsam bemerkbar machende Kopfschmerzen gestört.

"Ich lasse mich doch nicht durch einen gewöhnlichen Schnupfen von meiner Arbeit abhalten", sagte er um sich selbst abzulenken.

Viel half es nicht. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer stärker und schon wieder bahnte sich in seiner Nase eine erneute Eruption an.

Hatschi!

Jonathan rieb sich angespannt seine Stirn. In diesem Moment verlangte seine Konsole, sich durch ein penetrantes Piepen bemerkbar machend, seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die Sonde hatte etwas entdeckt, dass der Computer als für seine humanoiden Erbauer interessanter einschätzte als Wasserstoffatome, die mit einem Neutron versehen waren.

'Metaphasische Strahlung' leuchtete in roten Buchstaben auf dem Schirm auf.

"Wow, das dürfte den Captain interessieren."

Metaphasische Strahlung war bekannt für ihre heilende Wirkung. In ausreichender Konzentration konnte sie sogar den Alterungsprozess aufhalten.

Schnell lud Jonathan die Daten auf ein PADD. Als er von seinem Stuhl aufstand, um sich damit auf den Weg zur Brücke zu machen, überkam ihn ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl. Er musste sich an der Konsole abstützen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Nach wenigen Sekunden war es schon vorbei. Mit dem PADD in der Hand lief Jonathan zum nächsten Turbolift.

"Brücke", sagte er zum Computer.

Als sich der Turbolift in Bewegung setzte überkam ihn erneut dasselbe Schwindelgefühl.

"Vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber mal die Krankenstation aufsuchen."

Doch zuerst musste er seine interessante Entdeckung zum Captain bringen.

Als sich die Türen des Turbolifts öffneten, empfing ihn sofort das übliche geschäftige Treiben auf der Brücke eines Schiffes der Nova-II-Klasse. Im Moment liefen die meisten Konsolen im wissenschaftlichen Betrieb. Nur Conn, Ops und die Taktische Station liefen noch in ihrem normalen Betriebsmodus. An ersterer saß Johns Freund Juan Ayala, der ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßte. John versuchte sich ebenfalls ein Lächeln abzuringen, doch die Kopfschmerzen erlaubten seinen Mundwinkeln nur ein paar Millimeter nach oben zu zucken, bevor sie wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zurückkehrten. Sein Blick wanderte über die Brücke, auf der Suche nach dem Captain. Da er ihn an keiner der Stationen entdecken konnte, lenkte er seine Schritte zum Ersten Offizier, Commander Lox. Der blauhäutige Bolianer stand an der Conn neben Juan und besprach den Kurs um den Nebel.

"Commander", sprach Jonathan den Ersten Offizier an, "die Sonde hat etwas interessantes in unserem Nebel entdeckt."

Er reichte dem Bolianer das PADD. Commander Lox schien genauso begeistert von der Entdeckung zu sein wie John.

"Oh, das ist wirklich eine interessante Entdeckung", sagte er.

"Wir sollten es dem Captain melden", sagte John.

"Der Captain ist gerade in einer wichtigen Besprechung. Aber ich werde es ihm weitergeben, sobald er verfügbar ist."

"Du willst wohl unbedingt Eindruck schinden bei unserem Captain", sagte Juan scherzhaft.

"Ich erfülle nur meine Pflicht", erwiderte John.

"Und das haben Sie sehr gut gemacht, Lieutenant", sagte Commander Lox. "Ich werde Sie beim Captain lobend erwähnen."

"Danke, Sir."

Jonathan wollte sich gerade wieder zum gehen wenden, als ihn erneut Schwindel überkam. Diesmal jedoch so schlimm, dass er fast gestolpert wäre, wenn er sich nicht an der Conn-Konsole abgestützt hätte.

"Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Lieutenant?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, nein", sagte Jonathan, noch immer um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfend. "Ich habe mir wohl bei der letzten Außenmission etwas eingefangen. Zuerst schien es nur ein Schnupfen zu sein. Es scheint aber offenbar doch schlimmer zu sein."

"Das würde ich auch sagen", sagte Commander Lox besorgt. "Mr. Ayala, begleiten Sie Lieutenant Tarius zur Krankenstation."

"Aye, Sir."

Juan griff seinem Freund unter den Arm um ihn zu stützen.

"Komm, du übereifriger Lieutenant", sagte er, als sie sich zum Turbolift begaben. "T'Pok wird sich freuen, wenn er dich behandeln darf."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

Sonderlich groß war die Freude nicht, als T'Pok seinen Freund mit einem medizinischen Tricorder scannte. Selbst wenn man bei einem Vulkanier relativ selten Freude sah, so kannte Jonathan seinen Freund doch mittlerweile so gut, dass er die unter der ausdruckslosen Maske verborgenen Emotionen spüren konnte. Und im Moment spürte er, dass T'Pok sehr besorgt war.

"Es sieht so aus, als hättest du dich mit einem Virus infiziert", sagte der Vulkanier.

"Toll, ich habe die betharianische Grippe entdeckt", erwiderte Jonathan scherzhaft.

"Das ist nicht gerade der passende Zeitpunkt für obskuren menschlichen Humor. Die Lage ist ernst. Ich muss dich leider hier behalten und eine Quarantäne über die Krankenstation verhängen."

Dann war die Lage wirklich sehr ernst. Wenn es um den Gesundheitszustand seiner Patienten geht, dann machte T'Pok keine Scherze. Etwas resigniert machte es sich Jonathan auf dem zentralen Biobett bequem. Falls man bei diesem harten Möbelstück überhaupt von bequem sprechen konnte. Währenddessen hatte T'Pok bereits ein Kraftfeld um die Krankenstation errichtet. Ein wenig belustigend war die Situation schon. Normalerweise waren es irgendwelche unbekannten Gegenstände, die ein Außenteam mitgebracht hatte, um die Jonathan ein Kraftfeld errichtete um sie gefahrlos zu untersuchen. Nun war er der unbekannte Gegenstand, oder besser gesagt der Virus in seinem Körper. Er hoffte nur, dass sich Jiral nicht zu viele Sorgen machte.

Von all diesem Stress musste er müde geworden sein. Sein Körper verlangte sein Recht nach Schlaf und zwang ihn gegen allen Widerstand, seinen Kopf auf das harte Biobett zu legen. Seine Augenlider wurden schwer und schließlich schlief Jonathan ein.

Als er wieder aufwachte, wusste er zunächst nicht, wo er war. Dann erkannte er die vertrauten Konturen der Krankenstation. Und vor dem Biobett erkannte er noch eine weitere vertraute Kontur. Jiral saß auf einem Stuhl und lächelte ihn an.

"Wie bist du durch das Quarantänekraftfeld durchgekommen?", fragte Jonathan seine Freundin.

"Och, das war ganz einfach", antwortete die junge Trill "Ich habe in einem Buch über temporale Mechanik gelesen, wie man Kraftfelder umgehen kann, indem man zu einem Zeitpunkt zurückreist, bevor das Kraftfeld existierte."

Irgendwie klang das nicht sehr glaubwürdig. Dementsprechend war der Blick, den John seiner Freundin zuwarf.

"Nein, natürlich habe ich keine Zeitreise gemacht", beschwichtigte Jiral. "Ich habe lediglich T'Pok überredet das Kraftfeld zu deaktivieren und dann habe ich ihn mit dem vulkanischen Nervengriff ausgeschaltet."

Nun musste auch Jonathan lachen. Jirals Humor war manchmal ziemlich eigenartig, aber auch das machte sie so liebenswürdig. Vor fast drei Jahren hatten sich beide kennengelernt, beim Weihnachtsball an der Sternenflottenakademie. Jonathan dachte gerne daran zurück. Den ganzen Abend hatte er nur mit Jiral getanzt. Sie hatten viel miteinander geredet. Darüber, wo sie herkamen und über ihre Pläne für die Zukunft. Jiral erzählte Jonathan auch von den Begegnungen, die einer der früheren Wirte ihres Symbionten, Deban Solis, mit Jonathan Archer hatte. Berichte eines Zeitgenossen seines großen Vorbilds zu hören, faszinierte John sehr.

Deban Solis war Ende des 22. Jahrhunderts und Anfang des 23. Jahrhunderts Botschafter der Trill auf der Erde. Er war einer der entscheidenden Beteiligten bei den Beitrittsgesprächen der Trill zur noch relativ jungen Vereinten Föderation der Planeten. Jonathan Archer war einer der Repräsentanten der Föderation. Während sie im Verhandlungstisch äußerst professionell miteinander umgingen, hatte sich hinter den Kulissen bereits eine enge Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Männern entwickelt. Nach Abschluss der Verhandlungen, war es beiden eine große Freude einander ihre jeweiligen Heimatwelten zu zeigen.

Einhundertachtzig Jahre und sieben Wirte später befand sich der Solis-Symbiont im Körper einer jungen Frau, die mit sorgenvollem Blick an Jonathans Biobett saß.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Jiral", sagte Jonathan um sie etwas zu beruhigen. "T'Pok wird mich schon wieder zurechtflicken."

"Nach allem, was mir dein spitzohriger Freund gesagt hat, ist es eine vollkommen neue Art von Virus."

"Tja, dann darf ich wohl wirklich als sein Entdecker rühmen", sagte Jonathan scherzhaft. "Aber lass uns von etwas anderem reden. Wie gehen die Untersuchungen des Nebels voran?"

"Bis jetzt hat die Sonde noch nichts weiter entdeckt. Wir wollen sie noch tiefer in den Nebel schicken. Vielleicht findet sich dort noch etwas Interessantes."

"Hm, das klingt aufregend. Irgendwie sagt mir auch mein Gefühl, dass in diesem Nebel noch mehr versteckt ist als metaphasische Strahlung und Deuterium. Ich habe für sowas ein Gespür …"

Plötzlich fingen die Umrisse der Krankenstation und von Jiral an zu verschwimmen. Wie von Ferne hörte er noch ihre Stimme, doch er konnte die Worte nicht mehr verstehen. Eine weitere verschwommene Gestalt trat an das Biobett und hielt etwas in sein Blickfeld. Geräusche von medizinischen Geräten und die Stimmen seiner Freunde waren genauso nur noch Schemen in seiner Wahrnehmung wie die Lichter über dem Biobett. Das letzte was er sah, war ein undeutliches Gesicht, umgeben von langem lockigem Haar, das sich über ihn beugte. Danach umfing ihn Dunkelheit.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch drang von Ferne in sein Bewusstsein. Es war ein regelmäßiges, beständig an- und abschwellendes Geräusch. Es klang fast wie ein Atmen. Und irgendwie kam es ihm vertraut vor.

Er musste herausfinden, um was es sich bei diesem Geräusch handelte. Dazu müsste er lediglich seine Augen öffnen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollten seine Lider den Befehlen seines Gehirns nicht so ganz Folge leisten.

Er spürte die Erschöpfung seines Körpers. Er fühlte sich an, als ob er seit mehreren Tagen gelaufen wäre. Wohin war er gelaufen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

Plötzlich spürte er noch etwas anderes. Ein kühler Lufthauch strich ihm über das Gesicht. Die frische Brise gab ihm neue Energie. Die Lider seiner Augen gehorchten ihm wieder und langsam begannen sie sich zu öffnen.

Die Schwärze, die ihn umgeben hatte seit das merkwürdige Geräusch sein Bewusstsein erreicht hatte, begann sich aufzuhellen. Zuerst wurde es ein dunkles Lila, das sehr schnell von einem kühlen Blau abgelöst wurde. Aus dem Blau wurde ein Grün und schließlich ein strahlendes Gelb. Die letzte Station auf dieser Reise durch das Lichtspektrum war ein leuchtendes Rot.

Als seine Augen sich geöffnet hatten, erblickte er seltsame rot leuchtende Fetzen, die vor einem dunkelblauen Hintergrund vorbei zogen.

Er erkannte diese Gebilde. Es waren Wolken. Auch das merkwürdige Geräusch erkannte er jetzt. Es war das Atmen des Meeres: Wellen, die an den Strand liefen und sich dort brachen.

Er sammelte seine Kraft um sich aufzurichten. Seine Hände fühlten weichen Sand, als er sie nutzte um sich abzustützen. Langsam rückte der Horizont in sein Blickfeld und mit ihm die Sonne, die gerade dabei war hinter dem selbigen zu versinken.

Als er sich umblickte, sah er, dass er sich an einem Strand befand. Zu seiner Rechten erstreckten sich in der Ferne seichte Hügel. Zu seiner Linken machte der Strand einen Bogen, so dass man nicht sehen konnte, wo er aufhörte und wo der Horizont anfing. Irgendwie kam ihm dies alles sehr vertraut vor, auch wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte woher.

Als er spürte, dass seine Kräfte wieder zurückkehrten, versuchte er langsam aufzustehen. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl begleitete seine Bemühungen. Doch es war schnell vorbei. Nun blickte er sich erneut um. Etwas zu seiner Linken erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Dort war ein weiteres Licht zu sehen. Es war bei weitem nicht so stark, wie das der Sonne, doch hatte es eine ähnliche Farbe.

Vorsichtig, um sich nicht gleich zu überanstrengen, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen. Er fühlte den weichen Sand unter seinen Füßen. Mit jedem Schritt ging es leichter und ebenso wuchs das Gefühl in ihm, dass er schon einmal an diesem Ort gewesen war.

Das fremde Licht wurde größer und größer. Beim Näherkommen erkannte er, dass es sich um ein Lagerfeuer handelte. Doch da war noch mehr. An dem Lagerfeuer standen zwei schemenhafte Gestalten.

Er zögerte kurz. Sollte er weitergehen? Wer waren die Leute an dem Lagerfeuer? Und ob sie wohl freundlich gesinnt waren? Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er weitergehen sollte und dass er zu den Leuten am Lagerfeuer gehen sollte. Also ging er weiter.

Die schemenhaften Gestalten nahmen langsam Kontur an. Er erkannte, dass es sich um Menschen handelte, genau wie er einer war. Der eine war etwas größer und kräftiger, der andere etwas kleiner und zierlicher.

In diesem Moment wandten sich die beiden Menschen zu ihm um. Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau und auch sie kamen ihm auf eine merkwürdige Art sehr vertraut vor. In ihren Gesichtern zeigte sich ein liebevolles Lächeln, als sie ihn erblickten. Er trat noch ein paar Schritte näher zu den beiden in den Feuerschein. Auch sie traten einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ihr Lächeln ließ ihre Augen erstrahlen.

"Schön dich wiederzusehen, Jonathan", sagte plötzlich die Frau.

Diese ersten Worte, die die Stille durchbrachen verwirrten ihn.

"Kenne ich Sie?", fragte er verwirrt.

"Aber Jonathan", sagte nun der Mann, "wir sind deine Eltern."

Etwas skeptisch blickte er die beiden Menschen an. Waren sie wirklich seine Eltern? Zumindest würde das dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit erklären. Aber wenn sie tatsächlich seine Eltern waren, warum konnte er sich nicht an sie erinnern?

"Du fragst dich wahrscheinlich gerade, warum du keine Erinnerung an uns hast", sagte der Mann.

Er bestätigte diese Vermutung mit einem Nicken.

"Nun, das liegt an diesem Ort, an dem wir uns hier befinden."

Bei diesen Worten machte der Mann eine weit ausholende Geste, die dem Strand und dem Meer galt.

"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er den Mann.

"Erkennst du diesen Ort nicht?", fragte die Frau.

In seinem Unterbewusstsein regte sich eine vage Erinnerung. Plötzlich überkam ihn die Erinnerung wie eine der Wellen, die beständig an den Strand rollten. Dieser Ort war seine Heimat. Ein lieblicher Flecken Erde an der Ostküste Englands. Nicht weit von dem Platz, an dem sie gerade standen, befand sich sein Elternhaus. Seine Eltern...

"Ich erinnere mich wieder", rief er freudig aus. "Mein Name ist Jonathan Tarius. Ich bin hier zu Hause. Und ihr seid meine Eltern."

Seine Eltern, die er nun wieder erkannte nickten nur bei seinen Worten und lächelten ihm zu. Doch irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

"Aber", begann Jonathan zögerlich, "ihr seid doch tot."

"Wenn du das Ende unseres physischen Daseins damit meinst, dann hast du Recht", sagte sein Vater.

"Doch über all die Jahre waren wir immer bei dir", ergänzte seine Mutter.

Erneut blickte Jonathan seine Eltern ungläubig an. Aufgrund seiner wissenschaftlichen Ausbildung hatte er nie an Geister geglaubt. Sollte er diesen Glauben nun revidieren? Sein Vater unterbrach seine Gedankengänge.

"Erinnerst du dich, wo du zuletzt gewesen bist?", fragte er.

Aus Jonathans Unterbewusstsein drang eine weitere Erinnerung herauf.

"Ich war auf der Krankenstation", sagte er. "Ich hatte mir einen Virus eingefangen."

"Gut, erinnerst du dich noch, was du tatest, bevor du auf die Krankenstation kamst?"

"Wir untersuchten einen Nebel. Ich brachte die Telemetriedaten unserer Sonde auf die Brücke."

"Gut!"

"Augenblick mal", unterbrach Jonathan das Interview, "wenn mich ein Virus befallen hat und ich mit euch reden kann, heißt das dann, ich bin tot?"

"Beruhig dich, John", beschwichtigte ihn seine Mutter. "Du bist nicht tot."

"Jonathan, mein Junge", sagte nun sein Vater in einem ernsten Ton, "bitte hör mir jetzt genau zu. Was ich dir gleich sagen werde ist ungemein wichtig."

Noch etwas verwirrt von der aktuellen Situation versuchte sich Jonathan auf die Worte seines Vaters zu konzentrieren.

"In dem Nebel, den ihr gerade untersucht, gibt es Lebensformen. Sie existieren in einer zu der euren leicht phasenverschobenen Realität, deshalb können eure Sensoren sie nicht entdecken. Jedoch kann die elektromagnetische Strahlung eurer Sonde zu ihnen vordringen."

"Wir nutzen eine neue Sensortechnik, die unsere Techniker interspatiale Sensoren getauft haben", dachte Jonathan laut. "Mit ihr können wir sogar noch tief im Subraum scannen. Die Trägerwelle ist sehr energiereich..."

"...und sie ist tödlich für die Lebensformen im Nebel. Ihr müsst sofort eure Sondierungen einstellen oder es wird ihr Ende bedeuten."

"Um welche Art von Lebensformen handelt es sich?"

"Euch würden sie wohl als eine Art Energie-Lebensform erscheinen."

"Woher wisst ihr von den Lebensformen?"

"Unser Sohn", sagte nun Jonathans Mutter, "immerzu der Forscher. Das hat er von dir."

"Aber er hat deine Augen", sagte Jonathans Vater liebevoll zu seiner Frau.

Etwas verwirrt von dem plötzlichen Theoriewechsel blickte Jonathan in die lächelnden Gesichter seiner Eltern.

"John, wir sind so stolz auf dich", sagte Jonathans Mutter liebevoll. "Vergiss bitte nie: Wir sind immer bei dir."

Er hatte noch so viele Fragen. Doch er hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr sie loszuwerden. Ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn. Die Konturen seiner Eltern verschwammen mit den züngelnden Flammen des Lagerfeuers. Das Meer und der Himmel schienen ebenfalls miteinander zu verschmelzen. Er konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die Sonne ihre letzten Strahlen über den Horizont sandte. Dann verließen ihn erneut seine Kräfte. Er fühlte nur noch wie sein Körper in den weichen Sand fiel. Danach umfing ihn Dunkelheit.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

"Er kommt zu sich."

Diese Stimme war ihm vertraut. Sie gehörte seiner geliebten Jiral. Ein zirpendes Geräusch gesellte sich nun hinzu. Ein Tricorder wurde über seinem Kopf gehalten.

"Der Virus hat sich aus seinem Gehirn zurückgezogen. Der Schaden an den Nervenzellen ist minimal."

Diese stoische Stimme gehörte eindeutig T'Pok.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Das helle Licht von der Decke der Krankenstation blendete ihn. Wenige Augenblicke später schob sich ein Gesicht zwischen seines und die Lampen. Es war Jiral. Nachdem sie ihm einen stürmischen Kuss gegeben hatte, half sie ihm dabei sich aufzurichten.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie.

"Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob sich dort zwölf Mugatos mit zwölf Sehlats ein Wettrennen geliefert hätten", sagte Jonathans schief grinsend. "Ansonsten fühle ich mich ganz gut."

"Und wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Jiral lächelnd.

Jonathan rieb sich seinen Kopf.

"So wie ich es sehe, haben die Sehlats gewonnen. Was sagst du T'Pok?"

Johns vulkanischer Freund blickte ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an.

"Es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass jemals auch nur ein Mugato einem Sehlat begegnen wird und schon gar nicht in deinem Kopf. Da ich aber vermute, dass du das im metaphorischen Sinne meinst, kann ich dir bestätigen, dass die Sehlats die Mugatos besiegt haben."

Jonathan und Jiral lachten.

"Ach T'Pok, wann wirst du je uns irrationale Wesen verstehen?", stellte Jonathan seinem Freund eine scherzhafte Frage.

"Das werde ich wohl nie schaffen. Schon eher könnte ich euch beibringen rationaler zu handeln."

"Lass mal lieber, mein grünblütiger Freund", sagte Jonathan und klopfte T'Pok dabei auf die Schulter. "Ich glaube, ich könnte jetzt eine Stärkung vertragen. Begleitet ihr mich zur Messe?"


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

In der Messe trafen die drei Freunde auf Steve McCloud, Jonathans Freund, der in der technischen Abteilung arbeitete. T'Pok hatte ihn ständig über Johns Zustand auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Nun war seine Schicht zu Ende und er leistete seinen Freunden beim Essen Gesellschaft.

Jonathan holte sich eine große Portion Pasta aus dem Replikator. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie viel Kraft ihn der Kampf mit dem Virus gekostet hatte. Während er nun genüsslich seine Nudeln aß, lieferte ihm T'Pok den medizinischen Bericht.

"So weit ich es beurteilen kann, war es eine Abart des terranischen Grippevirus. Du hast dich vermutlich bei der letzten Außenmission auf Bethar infiziert. Offenbar konnten die Biofilter des Transporters das Virus nicht entdecken. Ich habe bereits alle anderen Mitglieder des Außenteams untersucht, habe aber bei keinem eine Infektion feststellen können."

"Dann war ich wohl der einzige Glückliche", sagte Jonathan grinsend.

"Deinen Humor hast du aber schnell wiedergefunden", sagte Steve zu seinem Freund.

"Selbst in der gefährlichsten Situation sollte man nie seinen Humor verlieren. Und wo wir gerade bei gefährlichen Situationen sind: Was war auf der Krankenstation mit mir geschehen?"

"Das Virus hatte einen Weg in dein Gehirn gefunden", setzte T'Pok seinen Bericht fort. "Als dort eingedrungen war, unterbrach sofort einige wichtige Funktionen. Deshalb wurdest du bewusstlos."

Jonathan nickte.

"Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?", fragte er.

"Ungefähr sieben Minuten", antwortete Jiral.

"Sieben Minuten und zwölf Sekunden", berichtigte T'Pok.

Jonathan konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da hörte. In nur sieben Minuten soll er das alles erlebt haben? Es war ihm eher wie eine ganze Stunde vorgekommen. Seine Freunde merkten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. So erzählte er ihnen, was er während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erlebt hatte: die Reise in seine Heimat, die Begegnung mit seinen Eltern und die Warnung, die sie ausgesprochen hatten. Jiral, T'Pok und Steve hörten aufmerksam zu. Als Jonathan seinen Bericht beendet hatte, ergriff zuerst Jiral das Wort.

"Das war ja ein unglaubliches Erlebnis."

"Etwas zu unglaublich für mein Verständnis", warf T'Pok ein. "Das Virus hat sich in deinem Gehirn ziemlich schnell ausgebreitet. Wahrscheinlich hat es dabei unterwegs einige Gedächtnisengramme aktiviert. Da das ganze relativ zufällig passierte, wurden dabei Erinnerungen aus dem Langzeit- und dem Kurzzeitgedächtnis miteinander vermischt. Das ist wohl die plausibelste Erklärung."

"Aber die Lebensformen im Nebel, die kann ich mir doch nicht ausgedacht haben", erwiderte Jonathan.

"Die stammen wahrscheinlich aus einer anderen Erinnerung."

"Und meine Eltern…? Sie haben wirklich zu mir gesprochen."

"Mal ehrlich John", mischte sich nun Steve in die Diskussion ein, "glaubst du an Geister? Das wäre so, als würde ich noch an Gremlins glauben, die irgendwelche Maschinen sabotieren."

Jonathan blickte nachdenklich auf seinen halbvollen Teller. Nein, bisher hatte er nicht an Geister geglaubt. Aber nach diesem jüngsten Erlebnis wusste er nicht mehr so recht, was er glauben sollte. Steve unterbrach seine Gedanken.

"Am besten wäre, wenn du dich erstmal ausruhst. Eine ordentliche Mütze voll Schlaf hat schon viele Geister ausgetrieben."

Der Ingenieur klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Er und T'Pok beschlossen, dass es Zeit für einen diskreten Rückzug war, damit Jonathan und Jiral allein sein konnten. Als die beiden die Messe verlassen hatten, ergriff die Trill zärtlich Jonathans Hand.

"Ich glaube dir", sagte sie.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Captain Piotr Alexeievich Chekov blätterte etwas gelangweilt durch die unzähligen elektronischen Seiten an Bericht, die bisher über den Nebel, den sie gerade untersuchten, geschrieben wurden. Ein Satz von wenig interessanten Daten folgte dem anderen.

Ein wenig wehmütig dachte er manchmal an die Zeit, von der sein Großvater immer erzählt hatte. Damals diente der junge Pavel Chekov unter dem legendären Captain James T. Kirk. Sie flogen von einem Abenteuer zum nächsten. Das waren noch Zeiten. Keine langweiligen astronomischen Beobachtungen. Insgeheim wünschte sich Captain Chekov, dass sie einem romulanischen Schiff begegnen würden.

Aber was sollte dieses merkwürdige Denken? Als Captain musste er doch mit gutem Beispiel für die gesamte Crew vorangehen.

Es half also nichts. Um wenigstens etwas Interessanteres zu lesen zu haben, holte er sich den Bericht des jungen Lieutenants aus der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung auf den Bildschirm. Metaphasische Strahlung klang zumindest etwas aufregend.

Gerade in diesem Moment summte es an der Tür.

"Herein", sagte Captain Chekov.

Als er aufblickte um zu sehen, wer ihm da hoffentlich etwas Ablenkung verschaffen würde, erblickte er eben jenen jungen Lieutenant, dessen Bericht er gerade lesen wollte und eine junge Trill, ebenfalls von der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung.

"Ah, Lieutenant Tarius, schön Sie wieder auf den Beinen zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Danke, Sir, ich fühle mich schon wieder viel besser", antwortete Jonathan.

"Ich wollte mir gerade Ihren Bericht über diese metaphasische Strahlung ansehen. Aber da Sie einmal hier sind, können Sie mir auch gleich alles persönlich berichten."

"Sir, wir sind nicht wegen der metaphasischen Strahlung hier. Es gibt eine viel dringendere Angelegenheit zu berichten."

Captain Chekov blickte Jonathan erstaunt an. So forsch hatte er den jungen Lieutenant noch nie erlebt. Er bot den beiden Lieutenants an sich zu setzen und war gespannt, was es so wichtiges zu berichten gab.

"Captain, wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass es in dem Nebel Lebensformen gibt."

Das war wirklich eine wichtige Angelegenheit. Nun war Captain Chekov ganz Ohr.

"Die Strahlung unserer Sonde ist tödlich für sie. Wir müssen sofort sämtliche Scanns des Nebels einstellen und die Sonde zurückholen."

"Wie kommt es, dass ich keinen Bericht über die Entdeckung von Lebensformen erhalten habe?"

Jonathan und Jiral blickten einander an. Nun mussten sie dem Captain wohl die Wahrheit sagen.

"Wie Sie wohl schon gehört haben, Sir", begann Jiral die Erklärung, "hatte sich Jonathan mit einem Virus infiziert und wurde deshalb auf der Krankenstation behandelt."

"Ja, Dr. T'Pok hat mir davon berichtet."

"Er wurde bewusstlos, als das Virus in sein Gehirn eindrang. Während dieser wenigen Minuten der Bewusstlosigkeit erhielt Jonathan eine Art Botschaft."

Jiral blickte zu Jonathan. Das war für ihn das Zeichen, den Bericht fortzusetzen.

"Ich befand mich an einem Strand in meiner Heimat. Dort begegnete ich meinen Eltern. Sie erzählten mir von den Lebensformen, die in einer leicht phasenverschobenen Realität leben, weshalb unsere Sensoren sie nicht entdecken können. Und sie erzählten mir, welchen Schaden unsere Sonde bei ihnen anrichtet."

"Standen Sie in irgendeiner Art telepathischen Kontakt?", fragte Captain Chekov.

"Ich weiß nicht, was es war, Sir. Ich weiß nur, dass es sehr real wirkte."

"Halluzinationen können ebenfalls sehr real wirken."

"Ich weiß, dass es ziemlich unglaublich klingen muss, Sir, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass es keine Halluzination war."

"Das möchte ich aber lieber erst von Dr. T`Pok bestätigen lassen."

Jiral und Jonathan blickten einander an. Die letzte Hoffnung, die sie hatten, schien sich in diesem Moment in Luft aufzulösen. Der Captain schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben.

"Ich werde nicht aufgrund irgendwelcher Hirngespinste eines Crewmitglieds die Untersuchung dieses ressourcenreichen Nebels abbrechen. Wenn die Sonde von ihrer derzeitigen Mission zurückkehrt, werde ich die Techniker anweisen, sie so zu konfigurieren, dass sie auch nach phasenverschobenen Lebensformen scannen kann. Mehr kann ich nicht tun."

"Aber Sir."

Jonathan wollte noch einmal Einwand erheben. Doch zu spät.

"Wegtreten!", befahl Captain Chekov.

Damit war das letzte Wort gesagt. Jiral und Jonathan standen von ihren Stühlen auf und gingen langsam zur Tür. Da erklang Commander Lox' Stimme aus dem Intercom:

"Captain, Sie sollten besser auf die Brücke kommen. Es gibt ein Problem mit unserer Sonde."

Schnell erhob Captain Chekov von seinem Platz. Jiral und Jonathan machten ihm Platz, so dass er als erster die Brücke betreten konnte und sich einen Überblick über das aktuelle Geschehen machen konnte.

"Bericht!"

"Wir haben den Kontakt zur Sonde verloren, Sir. Laut den letzten Telemetriedaten, die wir empfangen hatten, ist sie in einen Teil des Nebels gelangt, der Eigenschaften eines Nebels der Mutara-Klasse aufweist."

"Warum haben wir das nicht früher entdeckt?"

"Die metaphasische Strahlung hat wahrscheinlich die Sensoren gestört", äußerte Jonathan die naheliegenste Vermutung.

"Unglücklicherweise scheint die metaphasiche Strahlung aus dem Teil des Nebels zu stammen, in dem sich nun unsere Sonde befindet", vervollständigte Commander Lox den Bericht.

"Das heißt, wir haben keine Möglichkeit, die Strahlung nutzbar zu machen", sprach Captain Chekov den Gedanken aus, den wohl im Moment jeder auf der Brücke dachte. "Es bleibt nur noch die Frage: Was machen wir mit unserer Sonde?"

"Da wir keinerlei Kontakt mehr mit ihr aufnehmen können, müssen wir sie wohl aufgeben", sagte Commander Lox.

"Das möchte ich lieber nicht riskieren, nicht so nahe an der romulanischen Grenze. Wir wissen nicht, wie weit die Sensortechnik der Romulaner fortgeschritten ist. Sie könnten unsere Sonde finden und sie bergen und dann würde ihnen eine sehr gute Spionagesonde zur Verfügung stehen."

Commander Lox nickte. Die Befürchtungen des Captains waren nicht ganz unbegründet, selbst wenn es in letzter Zeit relativ ruhig gewesen war im romulanischen Raum.

"Wenn wir die Sonde nicht bergen können, müssen wir sie zerstören", sagte der Bolianer.

"Nein, das dürfen Sie nicht tun", rief Jonathan zwischen die Unterredung der Führungsoffiziere hinein. "Das würde die Lebensformen umbringen."

"Mr. Tarius, ich dachte, wir hätten die Diskussion für beendet erklärt", sagte Captain Chekov scharf. Und an Commander Lox gewandt sagte er: "Wie sollen wir der Sonde das Signal zur Selbstzerstörung übermitteln, wenn wir keinen Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen können?"

"Ich habe eine Idee, Sir", meldete sich Steve McCloud von der technischen Station. "Wir könnten ein Relais benutzen. Wenn wir ein Shuttle genau am Perimeter des Mutara-Klasse-Nebels platzieren, kann es das Signal der Ceres weiterleiten."

"Eine sehr gute Idee, Mr. McCloud. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen guten Shuttlepiloten, der sich auf diese Mission begibt."

Juan Ayala stand von der Conn auf.

"Ich melde mich freiwillig, Sir."

"Gut, begeben Sie sich nach Shuttlerampe 1. Mr. McCloud, Sie werden die Operation von hier aus überwachen."

"Captain", unterbrach Jonathan die Anweisungen des Captains, "bitte scannen Sie zuerst nach den Lebensformen. Wenn wir die Sonde zerstören, vernichten wir auch sie."

"Mr. Tarius, Sie sind nicht gerade in der richtigen Position um meine Befehle in Frage zu stellen."

"Ich will nur verhindern, dass Sie unschuldiges Leben zerstören, das Sie noch nicht einmal gesehen haben."

"Nun gehen Sie eindeutig zu weit, Lieutenant. Sie sind vom Dienst suspendiert."

Das war's also. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging Jonathan zum Turbolift. Währenddessen wandte sich der Captain wieder der übrigen Brückenbesatzung zu.

"Mr. Ayala, Mr. McCloud, führen Sie Ihre Befehle aus."

"Aye, Sir", sagte die beiden Angesprochenen mit einem besorgten Blick zu ihrem Freund Jonathan, der gerade im Turbolift verschwand.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

Das Shuttle Messier war startklar. Noch einmal überprüfte Juan Ayala alle Anzeigen. Alle Systeme liefen normal. Gerade wollte er die Außenluke des Shuttles schließen, als noch jemand an Bord kam. Es war Jonathan.

"Solltest du nicht in deinem Quartier sein?", fragte Juan ironisch.

"Bitte, Juan, lass mich mitfliegen. Ich muss herausfinden, ob ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe."

"Na gut, aber nur, wenn du mir versprichst, keine Dummheiten hier an Bord zu machen."

"Versprochen", antwortete Jonathan grinsend.

Die Außenluke des Shuttles schloss sich. Das Shuttle durchbrach das Kraftfeld, welches die Shuttlerampe vom Vakuum des Weltalls trennte und machte sich auf den Weg in den Nebel.

Als sie sich dem Perimeter der rot leuchtenden Gaswolken näherten, erzählte Jonathan noch einmal von seinen Erlebnissen auf der Krankenstation. Er hatte noch immer die Hoffnung, die Lebewesen des Nebels retten zu können. Doch dazu brauchte er Juans Hilfe. Der Spanier hörte seiner Geschichte aufmerksam zu. Als Jonathan geendet hatte, stellte er eine unerwartete Frage.

"Glaubst du, dass du mit den Geistern deiner Eltern gesprochen hast?"

Wieder diese Frage. Seit seinem Erwachen auf der Krankenstation beschäftigte sie Jonathan bereits schon. Doch hatte er sie nicht von Juan erwartet.

"Ich denke schon, dass sie es waren", antworte er zögerlich.

"Ich habe auch einmal mit dem Geist meines Vaters gesprochen", sagte Juan. "Chakotay, der Führer unserer damaligen Maquis-Zelle und später Erster Offizier auf der Voyager, führte mich einmal auf eine spirituelle Reise. Er zeigte mir, wie man in Kontakt mit den Geistern tritt."

Jonathan blickte seinen Freund an, als würde er ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal sehen.

"Das hast du mir nie erzählt."

"Es war eine sehr persönliche Erfahrung, die man nicht unbedingt mit anderen teilen sollte. Aber da du nun etwas ähnliches erlebt hast…"

Für einen Moment schwiegen die beiden Männer.

"Dann glaubst du auch, dass das, was ich erlebt habe, real war?", fragte Jonathan schließlich.

Juan blickte aus dem Fenster des Shuttles zu den roten Wolken empor. Er nickte kurz.

"Ja, ich glaube dir."

"Dann wirst du mir helfen, die Lebewesen des Nebels zu schützen?"

"Ich wüsste nicht wie."

"Du bist doch ein sehr erfahrener Pilot. Du könntest es doch sicher schaffen in den Nebel hineinzufliegen und dann könnten wir die Sonde bergen."

"Das wäre sehr gefährlich. Wir würden nur auf Sicht fliegen und wir würden Gefahr laufen, dass wir nicht mehr zum Schiff zurück finden. Und dann kann es da drin wer weiß was für Strahlung geben…"

Jonathan blickte seinen Freund an. Er wollte schon zu einer Erwiderung auf Juans Bedenken einsetzen, als dieser sagte:

"Aber ich könnte es schaffen."

Derweil bereitete Steve auf der Brücke der Ceres die Übertragung des Selbstzerstörung-Signals vor. Selbst mit dem Shuttle als Relais musste die Sendeleistung der Ceres erhöht werden, damit das Signal noch stark genug war, wenn es die Sonde erreichte. Dazu rekonfigurierte Steve den Hauptdeflektor des Schiffes der Nova-II-Klasse. Mit einem Auge schaute er auch immer wieder auf die Sensoranzeigen, die ihm durch einen kleinen roten Punkt die aktuelle Position des Shuttles anzeigten, damit er Juan bescheid geben konnte, wenn er die optimale Position erreicht hatte.

"Wie kommen Sie mit der Rekonfiguration des Deflektors voran?", fragte Commander Lox ungeduldig über Steves Schulter.

"Ich bin fast fertig, Sir", antwortete der Ingenieur. "Nur noch einige wenige Modifikationen, damit es zu keiner Überlastung der Relais auf der Ceres kommt. Sobald das Shuttle in Position ist, können wir beginnen."

"Gut! Wie lange noch, bis das Shuttle den Perimeter erreicht?"

"Es müsste ihn gleich erreicht haben."

Steve blickte auf die Sensoranzeigen. Der rote Punkt erreichte gerade die Grenze des inneren Nebels, die durch eine purpurfarbene Linie angezeigt wurde. Doch dort blieb er nicht stehen. Er bewegte sich weiter, über die Linie hinweg und verschwand dort.

"Sir, das Shuttle ist in den Nebel hineingeflogen", meldete Steve aufgeregt dem Commander.

Der Bolianer blickte nun ebenfalls auf die Sensoranzeigen.

"Hat Lieutenant Ayala vielleicht die Zielkoordinaten verfehlt?"

"Das kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen."

"Rufen Sie ihn."

"Wir können ihn nicht mehr erreichen, Sir. Er ist bereits zu tief in den Nebel eingedrungen."

"Wir haben soeben den Perimeter passiert", sagte Juan.

"Dann lass uns auf die Suche nach der Sonde gehen."

"Und wo, denkst du, sollen wir unsere Suche beginnen?"

"Ich würde vorschlagen, wir beginnen in Richtung 030.347."

"Warum ausgerechnet dort?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie sagt mir mein Gefühl, wir sollten dorthin fliegen."

Juan blickte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Jonathan blickte zurück. In seinen Augen zeigte sich eine große Zuversicht.

"Frag mich nicht, wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin", sagte Jonathan. "Ich weiß nur, dass es die richtige Richtung ist."

"Na gut, dann vertraue ich dir einfach mal."

Juan hoffte wirklich, dass Jonathan wusste, was er tat. Aber da er ansonsten auch keine bessere Idee hatte, gab er den Kurs ein, den ihm Jonathan genannt hatte.

"Können wir nicht den modifizierten Deflektor einsetzen, um ihm ein Signal zu schicken, dass er umkehren soll?", fragte Commander Lox.

"Wir könnten es versuchen, Sir", antwortete Steve.

"Dann machen Sie den Deflektor einsatzbereit und öffnen Sie einen Kanal."

Schnell beendete Steve die Modifikationen. Er schaltete den Deflektor auf volle Leistung und öffnete einen Com-Kanal zum Shuttle. Mit einem kurzen Nicken gab er dem Commander das Zeichen, dass er sprechen könne.

"Ceres an Shuttle Messier, können Sie mich verstehen? Falls Sie diese Nachricht empfangen können, kehren Sie sofort um. Ich wiederhole, kehren Sie sofort um."

"Ich sehe etwas vor uns", sagte Jonathan. "Ein metallischer Körper, ca. vier Meter lang."

"Das wird wohl unsere Sonde sein", kommentierte Juan die Entdeckung. "Ich versuche uns in Transporterreichweite zu manövrieren."

Mit ein paar präzisen Manövern brachte der Pilot das Shuttle längsseits der Sonde. Jonathan richtete die Zielsensoren manuell aus, da die automatische Zielerfassung durch die Emissionen des Nebels gestört wurde. Ein Knopfdruck genügte und die Sonde befand sich im Lagerraum des Shuttles.

"Gut, jetzt müssen wir nur noch zurück zum Schiff finden", sagte Juan. Auch wenn Sie bereits einen Teil der Mission erreicht hatten, war er doch nicht so sicher, ob sie auch den zweiten Teil erfolgreich beenden würden. Die Gasschwaden des Nebels veränderten sich ständig. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit sich zu verirren war sehr groß. Es war bereits ein kleines Wunder, dass sie die Sonde so schnell gefunden hatten. Jetzt brauchten sie ein weiteres Wunder, um hier wieder heraus zu kommen.

"Keine Antwort, Sir", berichtete Steve den erfolglosen Versuch mit dem Shuttle Kontakt aufzunehmen. "Er ist wahrscheinlich schon zu tief in den Nebel eingedrungen."

"Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass es sich um einen Pilotenfehler handelt", meldete sich nun Captain Chekov zu Wort. "Mr. Ayala ist dafür ein zu guter Pilot."

"Sie meinen, er ist absichtlich in den Nebel geflogen?", fragte Commander Lox.

"Ich vermute, er will auf eigene Faust versuchen, die Sonde zu bergen. Und dazu kann ihn nur einer überredet haben… Computer, lokalisiere Lieutenant Tarius."

"Lieutenant Tarius befindet sich nicht an Bord der Ceres", gab der Computer die Information mit seiner typisch emotionslosen Stimme zurück.

"Sie haben doch aber kaum eine Chance die Sonde zu finden, geschweige denn, dass sie wieder zurück finden", dachte Commander Lox laut.

"Und aus eben diesem Grund sollten wir ihnen helfen, dass sie wenigstens wieder zurück finden", sagte Captain Chekov. "Machen Sie ein weiteres Shuttle startklar. Commander, ich denke, Sie sollten diesmal das Steuer übernehmen."

"Aye, Sir."

"Captain", meldete sich Steve von der technischen Station. In seiner Stimme klang Überraschung. "Das Shuttle kehrt aus dem Nebel zurück."

"Auf den Schirm!"

Tatsächlich konnte man auf dem großen Bildschirm sehen, wie sich ein kleines silberfarbenes Objekt von der diffusen roten Masse des Nebels löste und auf die Ceres zuhielt.

"Rufen Sie sie!", befahl Captain Chekov.

Kurz darauf wurde das Bild des Nebels durch die Gesichter von Ayala und Tarius ersetzt.

"Wir haben die Sonde geborgen, Sir", meldete Ayala.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

"Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie überhaupt wieder zurück gefunden haben", sagte Captain Chekov in scharfem Ton.

"Glück war denke ich diesmal nicht im Spiel, Sir", sagte Jonathan. "Ich wusste ganz präzise, welchen Kurs wir einschlagen mussten. Ich denke, die Wesen aus dem Nebel haben mir das irgendwie mitgeteilt."

"Was ist Ihre Meinung, Mr. Ayala?"

"Ohne Hilfe von außen hätten wir das niemals geschafft, Sir", antwortete der Pilot.

Captain Chekov nickte. Allmählich glaubte er auch, dass die mysteriösen Lebensformen doch kein Hirngespinst von Lieutenant Tarius waren.

"Ob es die Wesen nun gibt oder nicht… Ich habe beschlossen, die Untersuchung des Nebels einzustellen. Der Mutara-Klasse-Nebel macht es uns praktisch unmöglich, die metaphasische Strahlung nutzbar zu machen. Und ich sehe sonst keinen Grund, noch länger hier zu bleiben."

"Danke, Sir", sagte Jonathan erleichtert.

"Was Sie beide betrifft", setzte der Captain nun in einem etwas autoritäreren Ton fort, "Sie haben einen Befehl missachtet und Eigentum der Sternenflotte in Gefahr gebracht."

"Ja, Sir", sagten Jonathan und Juan schuldbewusst.

"Sie haben aber auch eine wertvolle Sonde wieder zur Sternenflotte zurück gebracht. Das dürfte die anderen Anschuldigungen aufwiegen."

Und mit einem milden Lächel fügte er hinzu: "Sie dürfen Ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen."

"Danke, Sir."

Nach dieser kleinen Standpauke beim Captain saßen die beiden Freunde zusammen mit Jiral in der Kantine bei einer Tasse Kaffee. Ein wenig nachdenklich blickte Jonathan aus dem Fenster.

"Woran denkst du gerade?", fragte Jiral ihren Freund.

"Ich musste gerade an meine Eltern denken", antwortete Jonathan.

"Wenn du nochmal mit ihnen sprechen willst, dann kann ich dir vielleicht zeigen wie", sagte Juan.

"Ich frage mich, ob es wirklich meine Eltern waren, mit denen ich gesprochen habe. Als wir im Nebel waren, da nahmen die Wesen wohl telepathischen Kontakt mit mir auf. Vielleicht waren sie es auch, die mir in meinem … was auch immer es war … erschienen sind."

"Du meinst, sie haben eine vertraute Gestalt angenommen, um mit dir zu kommunizieren?", fragte Jiral.

Jonathan nickte.

"Vielleicht ist es gar nicht wichtig, ob es wirklich deine Eltern waren oder ob es die Wesen in ihrer Gestalt waren", sagte Juan. "Das einzige, was wirklich zählt ist, was diese Erfahrung dir bedeutet."

Vielleicht hatte Juan Recht. Jonathan blickte erneut aus dem Fenster. Er blickte zu den Sternen empor und fragte sich, auf welche Pfade sie ihn in Zukunft wohl noch führen würden.


End file.
